My Dearest Friends
by Tuxxx
Summary: Kagami thinks she's going to Konata's house for some "studying", but she soon finds this visit to be much, much more. WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT (Hardcore Yuri/Lemon)
1. Introduction- Kagami

**Author Note: Hi guys, this is my first story on this website. I will try to update this as often as possible. WARNING: This story will contain graphic content! This story was written for a friend of mine.**

* * *

><p>Kagami groaned as she walked to Konata's house. She had invited her over earlier to "work on homework together" but she knew that was code for copying her answers, as usual. She finally reached her friend's front door and rang the doorbell. She heard a loud thump and shuffling sounds from the other side of the door. Suddenly, her ears were met by a scream of "KAGAMIIIIIIIII~!" as her blue haired friend charged towards her and tackled her to the ground. "Konata, what's wrong with you?" Kagami shouted as she attempted to pry the otaku off of her. "Oh, nothing's wrong, I just couldn't wait to see you~" her friend said, with her usual cat grin on her face. "But I just saw you at school a few hours ago..." Kagami mumbled.<p>

"Well, come on in," said Konata excitedly. "I made some drinks for us while we're 'working'." She said the last word with emphasis. Kagami didn't think anything of it, as she just assumed it was Konata being weird as usual. "Take a seat over here, I'll be right back." Konata said as she dashed for the kitchen. Kagami took a seat in the living room. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Konata seemed different in some way today. She decided she was just imagining things and started to take out her homework for tomorrow. "I'm back Kagamin~!" Her friend practically yelled as she came into the living room, carrying a tray with two glasses of juice resting on top. "You don't need to yell, I'm right here." Kagami said. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave or something." Konata said absentmindedly. "Why would I have left?" Kagami questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, no reason, just me being a weirdo I guess!" Konata quickly replied. 'Something is definitely up here.' Kagami thought to herself, but unsure of what was wrong exactly. "So," said Konata as she sat down extremely close to Kagami, "What did we have for homework again?" Kagami face palmed. "Seriously, you can be so clueless sometimes." Kagami said as she dug in her bag for the math homework. When she turned back, Konata was right in her face. "Hey, want some juice? I made it myself!" Konata said excitedly, thrusting the glass into Kagami's hand before she had time to react. "Uhhhhh... Thanks?" She said uneasily. She paused to take a sip, Konata watching her intently while she did so. "Are you alright Konata?" Kagami asked, "You're acting weirder than usual today." "Who, me?" Konata said quickly and nervously, "Nope! Everything's cool here, no problems whatsoever!" She said frantically, like she really needed to get the words out. 'That was a close one, was I acting that suspiciously?' Konata thought to herself, 'I need to watch myself, or all my months of planning will be in vain!' "Okay, if you say so." Kagami said, taking another sip. "Hey, this is pretty good, you said you made it yourself?" Kagami said. "Yup, fresh and homemade!" Konata said proudly. "What's in it, if you don't mind me asking." Kagami said suddenly. "Oh you know, just some lemon, some pineapple, and a nice dose of rohypnol." Konata said the last word somewhat quietly, but just loud enough for Kagami to hear. Kagami spit out what she had in her mouth immediately and looked frantically at her friend. Surely she had misheard her, this was some sick joke of hers, yeah, that was it! "What was that last ingredient?" Kagami asked, her voice quivering as she spoke. "Oh, I said rohypnol." Konata said with a sadistic grin on her face. This was a joke, it had to be. Kagami's mind was working frantically, she was hoping, praying this was a sick joke, but she began to feel drowsy all of a sudden. "Nighty night Kagami~" Konata said creepily as Kagami fell asleep and fell to the floor. Konata stared longingly at her friend lying on the floor and made her usual cat grin, the real fun was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short but bear with me, it's only the intro and there's more to come. :)<strong>


	2. The Fun Begins

**Author Note:  Sorry for the delay, but technical difficulties, school and pretty much life in general have been an issue recently. Sorry if it's not the best, Im somewhat new to this but I'm trying, don't worry. Anyways, lemon/Yuri warning. **

* * *

><p>Kagami awoke to find herself in a dark room with a lone light hanging from the ceiling. She was lying on a hard, cold, flat surface. Her head was fuzzy and she was having trouble remembering what happened. Then, it all came back to her, she remembered being in Konata's house, and then it all went black. Her first instinct was to sit up and see where she was, but found that she couldn't. She was being held down by a large leather strap wrapped around her stomach. She also found her ankles and wrists bound in heavy iron shackles, so escape seemed out of the question. "Oh good, you're awake!~" she heard a familiar voice say. Konata stepped into the light with a sadistic grin on her face. "Konata! Thank god! Where are we, and why am I stra-"Her words were cut off by the otaku's lips connecting with hers. Kagami felt her friend's tongue rub against hers, exploring the new mouth of her friend. Konata broke the kiss and made her usual cat grin. "Oh Kagami, I've wanted to do that for so long!~" Konata said. Kagami was too speechless to reply, had that really just happened? Before Kagami could say anything, Konata was on top of her. It was at this point that Kagami noticed that she had been stripped down to her bra and panties. Kagami squirmed to break free from her restraints, but that only aroused the otaku. Konata got extremely close to Kagami's face and whispered "Shhhhhhhhh, don't fight it~" and brought Kagami into another kiss. This time, Konata used more tongue than before, leaving no part of Kagami's mouth unexplored. Kagami was trying to fight it, but her efforts were in vain, Konata had her trapped. Konata broke the kiss for a second time, giving Kagami time to breathe. "Konata, what are yo-" but she was cut short again by Konata's hand over her mouth. "Shhhhhhh, don't talk my dear." Konata said with a smile on her face as she began to shift herself to a lower position. "K-Konata… What are you doing?" Kagami asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Konata slowly began to pull down Kagami's panties, much to her friends displeasure. "Konata, this isn't funny! Where are my clothes!?" Kagami yelled at her friend. "Oh, those old things? You won't need them anymore, so I burned them for you." Konata said. "WHAT?" Kagami shouted, but before she could say anything else, Konata began rubbing Kagami's crotch gently in a circular motion. Kagami felt a small wave of pleasure wash over her as Konata began to insert her finger into her pussy. Kagami moaned a little as Konata began to push in a little deeper, trying to find Kagami's sweet spot. "Are you enjoying yourself?~" Konata asked. Kagami was extremely red in the face, she wanted to leave, get far away from Konata and her sick sense of humor. This was all a joke... Wasn't it? Konata picked up the pace, causing Kagami to leak a little bit on her fingers. "I think you're ready now~" said Konata, as she hopped down from the table Kagami was on. Konata went over to a corner of the room that Kagami couldn't see and rummaged around a bit. She then said "This will do~" and she began to walk back towards thetable with an unsettling grin on her face. She then stepped into Kagami's field of view and proceeded to pull out a long, spiky dildo. "Are you ready Kagami?~" Konata asked, positioning herself in front of Kagami's waiting pussy. "W-wait a minute! You're kidding right?" Kagami asked, terrified. Konata looked up and frowned. She got up and climbed on top of Kagami once again. She then moved her face very close to Kagami's. "Why don't you love me Kagami?" She whined, her eyes beginning to water. Kagami was taken back by this, where had this come from? Did this mean... this wasn't sone sick joke? "Uhhhh..." Kagami said, trying to think of a response. While Kagami was momentarily distracted Konata quickly jumped down and before Kagami could respond, she began to prod her pussy with the dildo. Kagami yelped in surprise, her face reddening immediately. "KONATA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Konata pretended to not hear Kagami began to push in deeper, causing Kagami to yelp again. Kagami tride her absolute hardest to break free from her shackles, but she knew it was useless. Konata kept pushing deeper, causing Kagami to moan. Kagami was over one with a feeling of pleasure, but no! She had to try to escape her predicament, somehow... Konata did one final push, moving the dildo extremely deep into Kagami, causing her to scream. This aroused Konata greatly, and she wanted more. Konata got up and climbed back on top of Kagami once again. "GET OFF ME!" Kagami yelled, trying in vain to push Konata off of her. Konata began to pull of Kagami's bra, revealing her breasts for Konata to do what she pleased with. Konata started to gently massage both of Kagami's breasts, causing Kagami to moan once again. Konata was extremely aroused, playing with Kagami's breasts in complete ecstasy, but it still wasn't enough for her. She shifted herself to a better position where her head was level with Kagami's breasts. She slowly began to lick Kagami's left nipple, making a circle around it with her tongue. Kagami let out a soft moan, trying desperately to reach for the lock on her shackles, but much to her dismay, they were just out reach. Konata began to lick the other nipple, but still groping Kagami's left breast. She then began sucking on Kagami's nipple, causing her to moan, louder this time. Konata then moved back to the left nipple, sucking on it as she did with the other. Konata continued to suck on Kagami's nipples, switching back and forth between her breasts for a good 10 minutes, all the while Kagami was moaning and crying out for Konata not to stop. Konata eventually stopped playing with Kagami's breasts, and got down off the table. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back~" Konata teased as she walked off into the darkness to get something. She came walking back carrying 2 large car batteries and two jumper cables. "W-Wait, Konata! What are you doing?" Kagami said, terrified with little tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry Kagami, you'll be fine~" Konata said, setting the battery down next to the table. She then took the two cables and attached them to Kagami's nipples, causing Kagami to yelp in pain. "Ready Kagami?~" Konata asked sadistically. "KONATA NO!" Kagami screamed, tears streaming down her face in fear of the pain that was about to come. Konata quickly attached the jumper cables to the battery, sending a strong wave of electricity to surge through Kagami. Kagami screamed a bloodcurdling scream as her body convulsed with a mixed feeling of pleasure and pain. Konata giggled sadistically as she watched her friend scream. Konata disconnected the cables after about fifteen seconds. "Please... No more..." Kagami said, tears streaming down her face. "Awwww, has Kagami had enough?~" Konata teased, pulling out the other battery and before Kagami could protest, she connected the cables and sent an even strong surge of power into Kagami, causing her to scream even louder than before. Konata disconnected the cables again but quickly re attached them causing Kagami to scream even more. Konata decided that was enough for one day and disconnected the cables one last time. She then went over and took the cables off of Kagami's nipples. Kagami was lying on the table, nearly unconscious, tears steaming down her face as she whimpered quietly. "I'll let you rest for now Kagami, but we'll have more fun tomorrow, I'll be bringing you a very special surprise." Konata said as she collected her equipment and walked off into the darkness. The fun was still only beginning.<p> 


End file.
